


Bone-Meltingly Good

by gyroscopefour



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Han Solo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Pansexual Lando Calrissian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Lando reveals to Han that he gives expert massages, and Han just has to experience it himself.





	Bone-Meltingly Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post to the archive ever, and I wanted to kick it off with Han and Lando.

In the Millenium Falcon, Lando and Han sat comfortably in the pilot and copilot chairs respectively. Han had his legs propped up and they were chuckling about Han’s most recent story from his times on Corellia.

“That sounds like a wild time,” Lando said.

Han hummed in agreement. “Your turn to tell a story,” he said.

Lando looked up thoughtfully. “I don’t know if I have a story to top the one you just told.”

“I know,” Han smirked. “I have some one-of-a-kind stories.”

“Oh, I’ve got it,” Lando said. He turned to face Han. “I haven’t told you about the time I learned to give bone-meltingly good massages, have I?”  
Han shrugged. “I don’t believe so.”

“Well, in my time on Coruscant, I spent some time dating a massage therapist, and damn, she was good with her hands. She would give me massages all the time, before sex, before bed, after a stressful day, and so obviously, I asked her to teach me.”

“And she did?” Han asked.

“Most definitely,” Lando said. He smiled sweetly at Han. “I could basically turn you into an emotional goo of pleasure.”

Han could see where this was going. “I don’t know if I believe that,” he said. “I may need to see for myself.”

“Okay, baby,” Lando said. “Take off your shirt and sit backwards in your seat.”

Han did as told, although not without a confused expression. Lando stood and walked behind Han. Featherlight fingers brushed Han’s hips, spine, and shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” Han asked.

“Just shut up, baby. Your shoulders are way too tense. You probably don’t even know what it’s like to walk around without these knots.” Lando’s hands drifted up Han’s back and rubbed lightly over his shoulder blades and shoulders.

Han was just starting to get impatient when Lando finally dug into a knot on Han’s left shoulder. Han let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Lando dug in with the knuckle on his thumb, kneading and twisting Han’s muscles into compliance. Han was making tiny breathy noises that had all of Lando’s blood rushing south.

“You like that, baby?”

Han buried his face and squirmed, moaning out a “yes!”

Lando really dug into another knot, causing Han to cry out. “Oh, yeah, sweetheart. You’re really tense. Just relax for me.”

Han’s breath hitched and caught in his throat. He let out a little sob.

“Okay, okay,” Lando said, stop his deep kneading. He returned to soothing rubs. “Let’s move to the bed.”

“Don’t stop,” Han murmured. Lando helped him out of the chair.

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna stop. I just want you to lie down, so I can get at these knots better.” Lando walked Han back to the captain’s quarters. Lando kissed him squarely on the mouth before directing him to the bed.

“Lie on your stomach,” Lando said. Han rolled to the middle of the bed, resting his face in the crook of his arms. Lando straddled Han’s lower back and pressed the heels of his hands into the middle of Han’s back. Han moaned loudly.

“You sound so sweet, baby,” Lando said. “Can you feel your muscles relaxing under my fingers?” He returned to digging into Han’s upper back. He used his elbow to dig into a really tough knot, and Han whined and then blushed.

Lando laughed at the noise. “I know, baby. Just breathe into it.”

“You can’t tell anyone about this.”

Lando leaned forward to kiss Han’s neck sweetly. “Don’t worry, Han. I won’t say a word.” Lando rubbed over Han’s upper back. The muscles were loose and soft. “How does that feel?”

Han hummed in satisfaction. “Do more,” he said.

Lando chuckled. “Okay, let’s take off your pants. I’ll work the knots out of your ass.”

In a few minutes, Han was moaning nonstop. “Yes, Lando,” he groaned. “That’s the spot.”

“What? This?” Lando asked, digging into the swell of Han’s ass cheek with the point of his elbow. “Right here?”

Han cried out pitifully. “Yes! There.” He was melting into the bed.

Lando moved down to rub his thighs and then his calves, working the kinks out one at a time. Han was whimpering and whining.

“I love watching you fall apart like this,” Lando said, his voice heavy with arousal. He moved up to Han’s back again. Han huffed out a weak uneven breath. 

“So good,” Han said.

Lando rolled his hips into Han’s lower back. “Can you feel what you do to me?” He got off of Han and rolled the younger man over. Han was flushed and breathless.

“Yes,” Han breathed. “I can.”

“How do you feel?” Lando asked.

Han hummed. “Like my bones have been thoroughly melted. I don’t want it to end.”

Lando grinned at the man beneath him. “Lucky for you, there’s one more part to this massage.” His hands wandered down Han’s stomach.

“Hmm, is it a happy ending?” Han asked. Lando rewarded him with a kiss.

“Yes, Han. It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it! Thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked it. I would love to see comments and kudos from you. Please feel free to visit me on tumblr under the same name, gyroscopefour. Send me a message or an ask if you want; I'd love to talk to you.


End file.
